Worst Memory
by SuperChick2nd
Summary: The hurt, sadness, and anger on Lily's face told me I had just lost my first and best friend, forever. Snape's worst memory. Rated K  for one, baby, swear word.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah.

Snape POV

As I stared at my parchment, quill in my mouth, trying to think of the answer to the question written there, my eyes were drawn to a messy head of hair barely inches in front of me. James Potter, the bane of my existence. His posse, the "Marauders", Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, were all clustered around him. Bloody Griffindors. A quiet ping signaled the end of the test. Sighing, I put my quill down and started gathering my things. I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder. I could dimly hear James and Sirius talking to Remus. I ignored them as usual. With my nose buried in my book, I started walking. I had meant to go to the Quidditch pitch, but I ended up by the lake with Potter and his gang. I finished the chapter, shoved the book into my bag, then got up and started walking away as fast as I could without attracting attention to myself. Apparently, I wasn't fast enough, because I soon heard Potter's voice behind me, mockingly saying, "All right, Snivellus?" My hand was in my bag, groping for my wand, and almost before he finished speaking, I spun, wand in hand.

But before I could cast a spell, Potter had already shouted "Expeliarmus!" and my wand was flying out of my hand and I was thrown backwards. I landed with a thump, the wind knocked out of me. I noticed my wand a couple feet away and I dove for it. But before I could reach it, Black, who had come up behind Potter, yelled "Impedimentia!" and I fell to the ground, feeling as if a hundred small ropes wrapped around me, pinning me down. "How did the exam go, Snively?" Potter asked. As if he cared.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Black viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word." I tried to get up, but I couldn't. "You- Wait!"

"Wait for what? What are you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Black taunted. I let out a string of curses and hexes that did no good, as my wand was still at least a meter away. "Wash out your mouth." Potter ordered, and pointed his wand at me, saying "Scourgify". Instantly my mouth was filled with soap bubbles. I gagged and choked, writhing helplessly on the ground in front of them, watching them laugh at me. Suddenly, I heard a voice, one that I recognized. "Leave him ALONE!" said the voice. I recognized it as my first friend in the world, Lily Evans. Potter ran his fingers through his hair, and said in a voice that I think was supposed to be seductive, but just sounded stupid, "All right Evans?" "Leave him alone." Lily repeated, disgust radiating off her. "What's he ever done to you?"

"Well," Potter said, pretending to think about it, "Its more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

The crowd around us laughed, but Lily just fumed. "You think you're funny," she said coldly," But you're just an arrogant, bullying, toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me Evans," Potter said hopefully, yet sadly. "Go on… Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, I began to feel the spell loosen its hold on me. The spell was wearing off. Now, if I could only reach my wand…

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." I mentally cheered Lily on. Just a few more inches, and I would have my wand back. "Bad luck, Prongs." Black said, turning towards me. "Oi!" But it was too late. I had already pointed my wand at Potter, and using a modified Sectumsempra, created a small cut on his cheek, splattering his robes with blood. Potter than used a spell on me that suspended me about three feet off the ground by my ankle. My robes fell down, revealing my underpants. I could feel my face getting redder and redder. I could hear the students laughing at me, until I heard an enraged Lily say to the Marauders, "Let him down!" "Certainly." Potter replied. He stopped the spell, and I fell, landing on my head. I got up, a bit woozy, and disentagled myself from my robes. Black had other plans, however, as he put a full body bind on me, and I fell for the third time that day.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily was fuming, and I could tell that Potter was getting scared. "Aw, Evans, don't make me curse you." He pleaded.

"Take the curse off him then."

Potter sighed, then muttered the counter curse. I took a deep breath and struggled to my feet. "There. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" I cut him off." I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her." The second I finished talking, I realized the mistake I had made. The hurt, sadness, and anger on Lily's face told me I had just lost my first and best friend, forever. "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivelus."

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter said threateningly. "I don't want you to make him apologize! You're as bad as he is!" Lily shouted. "What!" Potter shouted. I stifled a laugh at the expression on Potter's face. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing with your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Lily turned on her heel and walked away, back to the castle.

"Evans!" Potter shouted after her, but she never looked back. This moment would haunt me forever. The last time I would ever talk to her civilly in school. I still regret that to this very day.


End file.
